No Such Thing As The News: Series 2, Episode 6
Episode 6 is the sixth episode of series two of No Such Thing As The News. It features presenters James Harkin, Andrew Hunter Murray, Anna Ptaszynski and Dan Schreiber, and was filmed at Up The Creek Comedy Club, in Greenwich, London. Facts During the programme the four hosts each present their favourite fact from the week's news. * As president, Donald Trump will earn one 12,000th as much as he did as a baby. (Murray) * The past week has seen riots, vandalism and road blockages across India as people protested over salt shortages, even though there haven't been any salt shortages. (Ptaszynski) * The man who coined the term "supermoon", astrologer Richard Nolle, prepared for it this week by stocking up on bottled water, canned goods and other emergency supplies. (Schreiber) * Park Geun-hye, President of South Korea, is currently embroiled in a scandal about her closeness to Choi Soon-sil, an alleged shaman. The head of the country's national shaman organisation has complained that the scandal is giving genuine hard-working shamans a bad name. (Harkin) Opening At the opening of the episode, Jane Hill and Matthew Amroliwala read some obscure news stories. * A convict who escaped from Pentonville Prison last week has been discovered hiding under his sister's bed in Ilford. * An Australian man has been taken to hospital after being held hostage by a goat. He is said to be in a stable condition. * A plan to build a huge mouse farm in a suburb of Melbourne has upset residents, who fear copycat behaviour. * Headline of the week from the Plymouth Herald: Truro thinks it's big time because it has a Primark, but it doesn't even have a Nando's. Special Correspondence These facts were sent in by audience members. * From the BBC News via David Smith: Leicester City Council has had to explain that their Christmas tree was left half-decorated because the tinsel they used was too heavy. (Ptaszynski) * From Cambridge News via Richard Grey: Cambridgeshire Police are investigating after a lorry was robbed last Wednesday of two full palettes of burglar alarms. (Murray) * From Katie Gibson: The Kentucky town of Rabbit Hash has voted in a pit bull as its new mayor. The dog beat off competition from a cat, a rabbit and a donkey. Voters were encouraged to drink at the polls. (Harkin) Extra Facts At the end of the programme, the presenters each give one more fact they did not have time to discuss. * From the Sunday Times: After guests at the Summer Ball at Durham University took drugs, openly had sex, frolicked naked in a pond, and vomited on police officers, the organisers have blamed their champagne suppliers for sending bottles that were twice the normal size. (Ptaszynski) * From the Melbourne Age: The Australian Civil Aviation Safety Authority is investigating reports that a drone pilot has breached regulations by delivering a barbecued sausage to a man in a hot tub. (Murray) * The 8-foot trampolines available from John Lewis come with the warning "never put live animals or pets on trampoline". (Harkin) Category:No Such Thing As A Fish Category:No Such Thing As The News